


Beginning

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [36]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tea, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Clark and Brenda ask Hershel an important question.Sentence 36: “You won’t scare me away.”





	Beginning

“Can we talk to you about something, Hershel?” Brenda asks, sitting down opposite Hershel as Clark hands him a hot cup of tea.

Hershel starts to stir his tea, watching his friends with an inquisitive expression. “Of course. I assumed you would, because you two never start a serious conversation without a cup of tea.”

“It isn’t serious as such, Hershel,” Clark says. “We just… we have something we would like to propose to you.”

Hershel stirs his tea once more, before putting the teaspoon down and clasping his hands together. “Very well. What do you want to ask me?”

“Well, we’ve been thinking and…” Brenda stammers, her face flushing red. “Well, we have been very close friends for a long time now, and you have such a strong friendship with Luke… and, well…”

Brenda trails off, just smiling awkwardly. Clark takes over, covering her hand with his own.

“Sorry for the awkwardness, Hershel,” he says. “This is just very difficult to phrase. The thing is, we were wondering if… you would be interested in… starting a relationship with us?”

Hershel stares at them, before looking back down at his cup of tea. Of all of the things they might have said, he wasn’t anticipating that.

“A polyamorous relationship?” he says, making sure he didn’t misinterpret Clark’s words.

Brenda looks at Clark, and they both nod.

“Sorry if this is too sudden, Hershel,” Brenda says. “We don’t want to overwhelm you, to scare you away or anything. We just… wondered if…”

Hershel smiles. “You won’t scare me away. I promise. And, I must say, I rather like your idea.”

Brenda grins. “Really?”

“Yes. I think it could work. And… I think we should give it a try.”

Brenda leans forwards and holds his hand. Clark smiles. And Hershel smiles too.


End file.
